A Red Headed Southern Belle
by We were beautiful
Summary: After her father accepted a position at a college on the Washington peninsula, Gentry Rose Harris and the rest of her family are uprooted from their lives in Texas to move to Forks. She never thought she would find love in the small town, and she never though that the person she loved would be a vampire. Jasper/OC
1. A long drive to Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

Forks Washington, the town that my parents were uprooting my 4 younger brothers and myself to; the town that was to reluctantly be our new home. I understand why we had to move though; My Father, Edwin Harris Sr., is a college history professor and had been offered a good position at some private college in the Olympic peninsula, which is why we are moving. My mother, Emmeline, is a well-known and published author who can work pretty much anywhere she can hook her laptop up to the internet. My mom always wanted to move to a smaller town up north, so when my dad was offered the job in Washington State she had urged him to take it. So we packed up our belongings and left our beloved home in Texas to start forming a new home in Forks.

20 hours, that is how long I have been driving with my brother Edwin, and we still have 17 hours left to go. We had been following behind my parents S.U.V in my hybrid. Edwin was riding with me because my parents did not want me driving the entire time on my own, and thankfully they made our three younger brothers ride with them. And while Edwin and I love our brothers after two hours in the car with the twins would make anyone want to pull their hair out. Greyson, our youngest brother, on the other hand was very good on long car rides as he tended to fall asleep the entire trip.

"So, Gentry, what do you think Forks is going to be like?" Edwin asked as he went to change the cd that was in the player.

"I don't know," I replied "but going by the size of the town it is probably going to be boring as hell" I finished in a bored tone.

Edwin laughed at this "Want to take bets on how many people ask us if we rode horses to school?"

"Man if people ask me that I'm going to respond by telling them that I ride a tractor to school instead of a horse." I end up laughing by the time I get the phrase out of my mouth.

Both of us are laughing when my phone begins to ring "Ed can you get that" I asked my brother.

"Sure" he responds as he leans to grab my cell phone out of the cup holder.

"Hello you have reached the phone of Miss Gentry Rose Harris, my name is Edwin how may I be of service," he stated after he hit the answer button.

I giggle at this while my brother talks on the phone.

"Okay bye Mom" he hits the end call button, he turns to me "We are stopping for gas sooner or later and mother wanted to let us know that we need to remember to follow them." As he finishes relaying his message, I nod my head and then turn up the music.

Three hours later, we pull over at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"Ed, would you mind pumping the gas while I go to the restroom?" I asked as we pulled into the pump behind our parent's car.

"Sure." he replied.

"Want anything while I am inside" I inquired.

"Sweet Tea if they have it." he answered.

Soon we were headed back out and onto the road again and headed toward our new home. We stopped in Spokane for the night and continued the last leg of our journey the next morning.

"I will be so glad when we can get out of the car and stretch our legs this ride has been a bitch." Edwin griped 4 hours into our ride.

"Honestly Edwin, at least you are not driving. It could be worse than just me and you in the car we could have all been forced to ride in the S.U.V which would have been even more cramped than this." I chastised him.

He shuddered at the thought of being stuck with the twins and Greyson in a confined space for 37 hours.

"Your right Gentry, that is a much worse alternative than this." he stated "Hey I am going to take a nap will you wake me up when we get into forks?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll wake you up when we get there." I told him.

Soon I heard his breathing even out and glanced over to see his head laying on his pillow against the window, now that Edwin had fallen asleep my mind started wandering. We would be starting school soon at the end of August, and I hoped it was similar to what we were used to back in Texas. We were lucky enough to be starting at the beginning of the school year rather than in the middle of a semester, but none of us had any friends up here and Texas was a completely different world than Washington. It would be easier for my younger three brothers to adjust to a new school in a new state. It was Edwin and me that I was worried about. Edwin was starting his sophomore year in where the amount of kids in the entire school was the amount that was in his graduating class back in Texas. What kind of friends is he going to make is he going to get into trouble. Things like this caused me to worry and stressed, Edwin called it my mother hen instincts; but in actuality I was worried about him because it is my job as his older sister to care about him and our other brothers. I my case I was worried about a whole bunch of things like my classes, will I make friends ,what plans for college do I need to make before graduate, and then I am worried about my brothers on top of that. My dad told me that I needed to relax and let some things work off themselves, he said that while I do need to worry about some things college is two years away and that it is him and my mother's job to worry about my brothers and myself. That does not stop me from worrying though it is a bad habit of mine to worry and stress over little things. I take one hand off my cars steering wheel and run it through the mass of red curls that I call my hair, and then I see it a lovely highway sign that states

"Forks 16 miles" I whisper that out loud before going to nudge Edwin "Ed, wake up we are almost to forks." I inform him before turning the music up and continuing down the highway.

Around 20 minutes later, we see another sign that stated Welcome to Fork. My brother looked at me and said.

"Welcome to our new home Sis." He says to me.

'Yeah welcome home' I thought. I had no idea what sort of changes coming to this small town would make on my life nor did I realize how big these changes would be.

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	2. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

We continue driving through town looking around at what was there.

"Wow, this place is boring" Edwin remarks

"Yeah well I told you that earlier. Small towns nine times out of ten equal boring, now do you have directions to the new house" I retorted.

Unfortunately, we had pulled ahead of our parent's during some awful construction on the high way, and my small speeding issue; so now we are way ahead of our parental units and are relying on printed directions to take us to our new home. Long story short Edwin suck at reading directions, which got us lost in this tiny little town. We managed to find the hospital and pulled into the parking lot. After I put the car in park I picked up my phone and dialed my dad, I hit the call button and put the phone to my era. Soon my father answered

"Hey, Gentry where are you guys?" he questions,

"Well dad, Edwin got us lost so we are sitting in the Hospital parking lot wondering if you would be so kind as to come and lead us home." I sweetly asked,

"Yeah give me a minute I will be right there" he responded,

"Thanks dad, see you soon, bye" I chimed

"Bye Sweetheart" he replied and hung up. I looked over at Edwin a spoke "well dads coming to rescue us"

"Sorry I got us lost Gen" Edwin apologizes.

I laughed it off "It's no big deal". About 6 minutes later, our father pulls into the parking lot and motions for us to roll down our window

"Follow me" he says then rolls up his window. Naturally, he leaves first and I follow closely behind him. Within minutes, we approach our house.

The driveway up to the house is long but thankfully pretty level, which will be good in the winter if the driveway freezes over. The house is large and has the feel of a modern cabin. It feels warm and inviting. As Edwin and I get out of my car, our dad walks over to where we are getting some of our bags out of the trunks.

"The movers won't be here till tomorrow." Dad spoke to the two of us.

"So that means we are sleeping on the floor?" Edwin wined

"No Edwin, we packed air mattresses to sleep on when we got here, however you have to share with Greyson." Dad told Edwin who replied with a grumbled "Ok".

We picked up the bags that had been in the trunk and headed inside.

"So Dad where are our rooms" I asked as I took in the inside of the house. The room felt welcoming, despite it being empty; the walls in a warm neutral color and high ceilings. As I took in the room I felt something furry rub up against my leg, I look down to see my cat Maedhros circling my legs. I named my cat after one of Tolkien's elves not just, because I loved the character but because of how my cat looked; Maedhros is a large ginger Norwegian forest cat and he is missing his one front paw. How he lost his paw, I do not know but I found the name to be fitting.

"Hey Maedhros" I cooed as I bent down to pet him.

"Gentry, your room is on the third floor it is the only one up there." Dad informed me "Edwin you are going to have to discuss with your brothers who gets what room on the second floor."

"Alright Dad" we replied. I turned to climb up the staircase with Maedhros trailing after me. Once I reach the third floor, I find a hallway that has windows looking out into the forest that lined the property I continue down the hallway until I find a door. 'It's now or never' I thought as I turned the handle

I am in awe at the room my parents picked out for me it is large and open with dove grey walls and an accent wall of deep midnight blue I look over towards the window that the natural light is coming from when I notice something else the window leads out to a small balcony.

"Sweet I will have a place to relax outside when it's not raining." I said aloud.

I turn back to my new room and notice two doors I opened one that lead to a nice size walk in closet, then I opened the other one that lead to a large bathroom with grey stone tiles. The walls were painted the same dove grey, as the room, the vanity was black with a grey granite counter top. There was a large shower with a rain showerhead, and a nice large tub as well; it had everything to make it a lovely classy bathroom. I left the bathroom and headed out into the bedroom I looked up at the celling when I noted the sky light in the room. The skylight brought a smile to my face 'I think that this place could become home' I thought; I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, the door opened and my mother walked in.

My mother was an author who spent much time writing her novels, but she always made sure to spend time with her children wanting us to be happy.

"How do you like your room sweetheart?" she asked,

"I love it" I replied honestly "but why did I get such a large room and bathroom?"

"Well when we were looking at the house we noticed that it had two master suites and decided that you might need the space to escape from all of your brothers; so me and your father took the master down on the first floor ." my mother laughed. "Now why I really came in here, would you go to the grocery store with me?" my mother then asked

"Sure just let me change into clean clothes" I smiled at my mother.

Soon we are off to the grocery store in my car,

"So what do you think of the town so far?" my mom asked,

"Well it's not Texas but I think it will grow on me." I told her. Soon we had made it to the small grocery store in town

"Wow this is tiny" I commented.

Going by the size of the store there is probably going to be a very limited selection. Five minutes into the trip I realized two things first my prediction about the limited selection was correct, second thing was that I hated shopping for groceries. Though do to the size of the store the trip should not take too long. It only took my mother and I about 20 minutes to go through the entire store to get a small amount of food to last us until all of our things came. The trip back to the house was uneventful and by the time we actually made it back to the house, I was exhausted. Dinner was a quiet affair with little chatter from my brothers, and only small discussion about school starting in two weeks. Shortly after I helped my parents finish cleaning up dinner, I trudged my way up the stairs. Once I got to my room I made quick work of getting my air mattress inflated and sheets put on it, then I went to break in my new shower. Unlike my normal half an hour-long shower, I made quick work of washing my hair with my normal shampoo and conditioner and washing my body with my usual lily scented body wash. I quickly dried off and dressed for bed then brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Maedhros had made himself comfortable on the air mattress,

"I Hope you don't think that you get the whole bed Maedhros because that isn't going fly" I tell my cat as I pick him up and relocate him to the edge the air mattress.

I lay my head down on my pillow and within moments, I am asleep. My dreams show me a blond man in a confederate army uniform, he bows to me and takes my hand and gently places a kiss on the back of my hand.

He then straitens his back and softly says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Harris".

I have no idea who this man is but he is beautiful and has strange golden eyes. I feel completely and utterly safe with him as he takes me in his arms. And that where the dream ends after he takes me in his arms I wake up feeling empty like I am missing a piece of myself; I have had this dream several times and it confuses me to no end. All I can think is that I did not want to wake up for the first time in our new house feeling empty and confused.

A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. First Day in a New School Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

The final two weeks of summer vacation flew by, most of those two weeks was spent unpacking and getting settled in. I have now become incredibly familiar with the layout of the town and found where most of the shops were in town. I also found out it is incredibly hard to hide the fact that you new in this town especially when your hair is red like mine, I also never realized how much of a southern accent I have until I listened to myself while talking with some women in the grocery store. Today is the first day of my junior year in a new school, my alarm went off at six am and I was still tired. The dream that I have been having reared its head again last night so I feel drained, I rolled out of bed, got dressed, and dragged myself to the bathroom to begin the process of getting ready. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then began the fight with my red mane. When the fight was over my hair laid down my back in loose curls, I added a small and simple amount of make-up and headed down to get breakfast.

The dining table had four occupants in various states of being awake. Colton, one of the twins was awake and alert, chatting with our mother while he ate. Edwin was awake but not ready to hold a civilized conversation. Theo, the other twin, was in the same boat as Edwin awake but not talkative; and poor little Greyson was falling back asleep in his breakfast.

"Good morning Gentry." Colton called out as I entered the kitchen

"Good morning Colton and good morning to the rest of y'all" I responded.

There were several grumblings of "morning". Walk over to the pantry to grab some cereal before I turned to my mom to discuss who was taking who to school.

"Mom who am I taking to school in my car?" I asked my mother.

"Just Edwin, I've got the Twins and Greyson," she replied turning to the coffeepot

"Want some?" she asked after she picked up the pot.

"Sure." I answered.

I turned to finish pouring my cereal, and then proceeded to sit at the table to begin eating my dry cheerios. Soon my mother set down a mug of coffee in front of me

"Thanks mom" I said as she turned back to the kitchen

"No problem sweetheart" she chirped.

"Gentry are you really eating dry cereal?" Edwin asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I questioned

"No it's just weird" he said before he went to put his plate in the dishwasher.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to do the same. Just as I was finishing off my coffee my mother called out "Guys, it's almost time for you to leave."

"Alright" I called to my mother, and then I turned to Edwin "Lets rock and roll" I told him as I grabbed my bag and headed out towards my car.

All too soon we made it to Forks high school,

"You ready for this Ed?" I inquire

"Not really, but we have to be" I responded as we pulled into a parking spot next to a silver Volvo. We quickly located the main office; once we went inside we were met by the secretary

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Cope how may I help you" She asked us

"Hi, I'm Gentry Harris and this is my brother Edwin, we are new and we were told to come here to get our schedules." I tell her.

"Ah yes the Harris siblings give me one moment" she replies and turns to grab our schedules "Here we are your schedules and a map. You will need to get your teachers to sign the pink slips and then bring them back here at the end of the school day."

"Thank you, Ma'am" The two of us replied and left the office.

Soon after we left the office Edwin and I parted ways. I headed over to building 6 to where my locker and first class are located. Upon my arrival at my locker I noticed something, they issued me the top locker and I am only 5'1''.

"Great," I mumbled "give the top locker to a short girl."

Then there was somebody next to me "Aw man, Rosie they gave me the bottom locker" the booming voice next to me whined.

I turned around to see a massive brunette teenager standing next to me, at his side stood a blonde with the looks of a super model

"You poor thing." The blonde who I assume is Rosie, replied sarcasm evident in her tone. These two had the looks that could only be found in photo shopped models and it was rather unnerving.

"You want to switch lockers" I asked the guy "they gave me the top one; and going by your size, you are more suited for the top locker than my short self."

As soon as I had finished my sentence the large teenager broke out into a wide smile showing off his dimples, while the blonde gave me a death glare.

"That would be awesome" He said "I am Emmett Cullen and this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale" He introduced himself and the blonde

"Pleasure To meet you, I'm Gentry Harris" I replied

"You new to town I take it." Emmett asked me

"Yeah, just moved here about two weeks ago from Texas" I told him as I started to put my stuff into my new bottom locker.

I continued to chat with Emmett for a little while longer, Rosalie continued with the death glare. Soon the bell rang to alert the students to start heading to class,

"It was nice meeting you "I told Emmett and Rosalie

"It was nice to meet you too" Emmett called back; we then headed to our first classes of the day.

I slowly headed towards the class that I knew I would most likely hate Trigonometry, first off I don't like math and secondly to have a math class at first thing in the morning was not fun at all. I slowly made my way into the class room, as soon as I walked into the class room most of the class turned to stare at me. I did not let this phase me; I knew that because this was a small town they probably didn't a whole lot of new people, thus making me the new toy. I walked to the teacher's desk, and hand him the pink slip that needed to be signed.

"Ah, you must be Miss. Harris. I am Mr. Varner; you are going to be sitting next to Miss Webber. Miss Webber could you raise your hand" He hands me the pink slip back and I start heading to my seat next to a girl with glasses

As I sit down I turn to introduce myself to the girl "HI, I'm Gentry Harris"

"Hi I'm Angela, so how do you like forks so far?" she asked after she introduced herself

"So far so good," I replied "Its seems to rain a whole lot more here than it does in Texas".

At this she laughed "Yeah it does rain a lot here but you get used to it. Before I forget would you mind if the school paper did an article on you?" she asked.

"Sure, its fine just tell me what information y'all want to know." I tell her.

Honestly it really isn't a problem, I am new to the school so it natural for the students to want to know about the new kid especially in a school this small. Mr. Varner starts off class after the final bell rings. Throughout the class I continue to talk with Angela, who asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. This is great I thought saves me from being the awkward new kid in the school trying to find a table. We also compare schedules to which I now have someone I know in my first, fourth, and seventh period.

Classes continue on throughout the day much in the same fashion as the first. Some of the teachers like Mr. Birdie the Advanced English teacher had me introduce myself to the class. I also made some friends in my classes; Mike the overly friendly blonde, Eric the "eyes and ears" of forks high school who seemed to be the kind of kid who would join the chess club, and Jessica a fellow short person with frizzy hair and is a total gossip. Soon the Bell rang signaling the end of fourth period and the beginning of lunch; I followed Angela down to the cafeteria, and after we made it through the lunch line we went to sit at the table with the rest of Angela's friends.

"So for those of you who don't know this is Gentry" Angela introduced me to the table "and Gentry this is the rest of the table, you know Mike, Jessica, and Eric, the other two are Lauren and Tyler" she introduced a girl with pin straight blonde hair and an African American guy.

"Nice to meet y'all" I tell them

"It's nice to meet you too" Tyler replies "so where are you from I noticed your accent."

"You are one of the first people to point out my accent, but I'm from Texas" I tell him.

"Then shouldn't you be tan then?" Lauren scoffs.

"Umm… I am naturally red headed so I don't tan. I just turn violently red then go back to being pale. It really is a vicious cycle." I reply to her question.

I look up at the entrance to the cafeteria when a group of incredibly beautiful people walk in three of which I recognize; Emmett and Rosalie, who I met at the beginning of the day and Edward, the bronze haired boy who I sit with in second period.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela,

However it was not Angela who replied but Jessica "Those are the Cullen's, Emmett is the really big one and he is dating Rosalie, the blonde girl. The little dark haired girl is Alice, she is really weird, the bronze haired one is Edward, and the blonde one who looks like he is in constant pain is Jasper, he is Rosalie's twin."

"Wow six kids, that's a lot and there all teenagers." I comment.

"They're all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" Angela tells me I nod my head at this statement.

"Don't waste your time on Edward and jasper though; apparently nobody at this school is good enough for them to date." Lauren tells me, sounds like she got rejected by one or both of them.

I look over at the Cullen's table and lock eyes with a man who has the same face as the confederate soldier who has been haunting my dreams.

A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. First Day in a New School Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

I locked eyes with the blonde man, and I felt like I had come home. It felt like I had a part missing and this man was what completed me. This scared the hell out of me I had never met this man, never talked to him; yet I feel whole with him near. I continued my little staring contest with Jasper refusing to be the one to break eye contact. A voice in the back of my mind that sounded like Edwin was telling me this is where I needed to assert my dominance over him; it wasn't until Angela shook me that I broke eye contact.

"What was that? " She asked "You and Jasper were staring at each other like you were the only two people who existed."

"I honestly don't know what happened, but it was beyond weird." The bell soon rang signaling the end of lunch and the students dispersed to go their next classes.

The next class I had was Advanced History with Mr. Jefferson; unfortunately none of my new friends had this class with me, so I was going into this class knowing absolutely nobody. History was one of my favorite subjects, and I loved learning about different things that happened in the past; my favorite era is World War II followed closely by the Civil War era. I walked into Mr. Jefferson's room and once again felt my classmates eyes on me as I walked over to the teacher's desk

"Miss Harris would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" he asked me after he signed the pink slip.

"Sure" I responded and turned to the class "Hi, My name is Gentry Harris, and my family just moved here from Texas."

"It's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Harris; you are going to be seated next to Jasper." He told me "Mr. Hale can you raise your hand."

Slowly Jasper raised his hand, and I made my way toward the seat next to him. As I sat down next to him I felt content and warm. I looked over at him at the same time he had turned to look at me, and he stared at me as if I had told him that I had hung the stars up in the sky.

"Hello, I'm Gentry" I introduce myself to him I hold out my hand for him to shake, but instead he brings my hand up and places a gentle kiss on the back of my hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Harris, I am Jasper Hale." As he says this I am dragged back in to my dream of the man in the confederate uniform, they look exactly alike, soon though I snap out of my reverie

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied. Shortly after that statement Mr. Jefferson starts class with the usual housekeeping to start the new school year.

Towards the end of class we have some free time and the class starts to chat amongst themselves.

"So what class do you have next?" Jasper asked, and I noticed a slight accent in his voice that was similar to mine

"Psychology with Roland" I tell him

"I have the same class would you mind if I walked you to class." He shyly asked

"That would be nice" I responded "So where are you originally from, I hear I slight accent in your voice. " I asked him

"Originally I'm from Texas, but recently my family moved here from Alaska." He smiled as he answered my question.

"Neat, a fellow Texan, at least somebody here will understand the struggles of moving away from the great state of Texas up to the cold nonsense of the Pacific Northwest" He gave a musical laugh at my comment.

"Yeah Forks is completely different from Texas. What part of Texas are you from?" he asked

"The Dallas-Fort Worth area. What part are you from?" I asked in return "Houston" was his reply. I nodded my head to this fact

Soon the bell rang, "Lead the way Mr. Hale" I tell Jasper, as we stand up

"Well right this way Ma'am," he jokingly holds out his arm for me to take and I do. I felt how cold his skin was when he kissed my hand but now holding onto his arm his entire arm feels freezing; however I don't question it. It's weird how safe and comfortable I feel around Jasper especially since we just met today, but I feel like I have known him my whole life. People stared at us as we walked through the halls with our arms linked but neither of us really seemed to care. We made it to the Psychology classroom and much like my other classes I handed the teacher the slip of paper that needed to be signed, although this time Mr. Rolland introduced me to the class and told me to sit next to Jasper.

"Hello again" I tell him as I take my seat next to him.

He chuckles at my greeting; class starts up going over the rules and whatnot for the class. Class flies by and Jasper and I part ways. I felt like we had started a good friendship in the classes that we had together

Unfortunately my last class for the day is gym. I haven't had a gym class since my last year in elementary school, because I went into athletics during middle school; and my freshman and sophomore year in high school I was in the color guard for the marching band, which counted as a gym credit. However this school is barely big enough to have proper sports teams let alone a full marching band and color guard, I got stuck in regular gym class. Luckily however since today is the first day of classes Coach Clapp just issues us our uniforms and gym lockers. He goes over what we are to cover over the year and honestly I am not looking forward to it, I am good at artistic types of sports not sports like basketball.

Soon the final bell rings signifying the end of the first day of school. I left the gym after I had gotten Coach Clapp to sign the pink slip of paper, and headed to my locker. When I get to my locker I am greeted with the sight of the Cullen boys as Emmett gets his stuff out of his locker.

"Hey Short Stuff" Emmett says as I lean down to get into my locker

"Hey Tall Person" I reply

"Tall person?" Jasper asked

"Yes Tall Person if he's going to call me Short Stuff, I am going to call him Tall Person or whatever pronoun I feel fits the occasion." I answer Jasper. This makes the guys laugh

"So how did you like your first day at Forks high school?" Emmett asked

"Well for school it's okay, a lot smaller than my last school." I tell him

"Well compared to others Forks high school is a tiny school." Edward remarked.

"True," I said "Well as much as I would like to stay here and chat with y'all ,I need to go to the office and then find my little brother" I tell the boys

"Well, have a good evening Miss. Gentry " Jasper tells me as he grabs my hand and places another kiss on it

"You too Jasper. Have a nice evening guys" I say after jasper lets my hand go "You too, Gentry" Emmett and Edward reply. I turn to head my way towards the office.

After I give the pink slips to Mrs. Cope I head out toward my car. Upon my arrival I find that Edwin is already there.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yup" I reply as I unlock the car and throw my backpack into the back seat. I slide in to the driver's seat and after Edwin gets in and buckles up we head home.

"How was your day?" I asked Edwin on the drive

"Surprisingly it went pretty well" He said "I made a few friends in my classes. What about you?"

"I actually had a great day I met several people who I think are going to be really great friends." I tell him. We pull into our drive way shorty after; we grab our stuff out of the car and head inside

"We're home." I call out as we enter our house. My mother comes in and greats us

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked. We went on to tell her how our days were and what we thought about our classes. When dad gets home we go through the same process about telling how are day was and what not; Dad also tells us about what his classes were like so far. Dinner is a rather comforting affair as we all sit and talk about things that happened during the day like we have always done.

Not long after dinner is finished and cleaned up I head upstairs to do the little amount of homework that was assigned today. I occupied the rest of the evening with a good book and music, Maedhros had curled up in my lap and was sleeping. I lift my cat off of my lap and placed him on the bed, which he did not appreciate but it was nearing ten o'clock at night and I needed to shower and get to bed. After pulling my red hair into a messy bun I make quick work of showering and completing my nighttime routine. I finished getting dressed for bed and went to go to sleep, and shortly after I fall asleep I am pulled into that same dream. However this time the dream is slightly different, normally I wake up after he pulls me into his arms but tonight the dream continues on. After he pulls me into his arms we start to dance and I can feel his cold hand in mine and on my lower back. I look away from his eyes and look down toward the ground and notice that I am wearing a dress that has not been in fashion since the 1860'; it is a long white gown with green stripes it is tightly corseted with a full skirt and a modest off the shoulder top. My eyes leave the dress and find their way back to Jaspers and we continue dancing but all too soon I jerk awake. This time when I awoke I didn't feel like I was empty though, it felt like I was warm and that the solider who resembled Jasper in every way was still near me.

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	5. Finding a Home

**D****Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

_A/n: So this chapter is in Jasper's point of view. I have also seen the idea of Jasper's second personality of the major in nearly every story that I have read about Jasper, so I decided to give it a go and put my own twist on this. I also want to thank Dalonega Noquisi for giving me an idea on how I should take this chapter. Also Jasper's Point of view will probably not occur to often. Enjoy the Chapter._

Jasper's Point of View

Today is the star of another school year for many this is the only time that they have to go through school. Not my family however, we have all been through high school multiple times; one of the downfalls of being stuck as a teenager for the rest of eternity is repeatedly going through school to make our story work. I get ready to start the first day of having to be surrounded by many blood-filled humans when I feel a wave of excitement hit me like a ton of bricks followed by Alice's giggling.

"What's got you all excited Alice?" I ask her.

The hyperactive pixie just laughs and says" you'll find out later." and then danced away.

The Major started to grow in his cage not liking that the pixie like vampire keeping something from him.

'Why do we have to go to a place filled with delicious blood filled people that we can't eat.' the Major complained 'hell, several people in this family don't even give us the trust that we won't attack anyone.'

that was true Edward had made it known on several occasions over the past decades that he had almost no faith in my control around humans, but honestly I spent a good portion of my vampire life solely feeding off of humans whenever I pretty much pleases so it was expected for me to have slips every now and them, and Edward himself wasn't a saint.

"Mind keeping your thoughts to yourself Jasper" Edward remarked

"I was, but unfortunately you can read minds and I shouldn't have to censor what I think just because you are near" I retort.

"Well we are about to leave." Edward agitatedly responds as he leaves to head to his Volvo.

I can feel his annoyance and aggravation rolling off of him. I snicker to myself and follow him to the car.

"Why do we have to take Edwards mom car." Emmett complained as we headed towards the school.

"Because Edward thinks he is the best driver out of all of us, and because the Volvo is the least ostentatious car we have." my "Twin" Rosalie scoffs.

I have to agree with Rose; the Volvo was the least flashy car any of us owned, the only other car we could possibly take would be Emmett's Jeep but even that is rather flashy. Edward started to growl at either our comments about his car or someone's thoughts, but Alice quickly put a stop to that " Quit your growling Edward, today is going to be a wonderful day and I refuse to have you ruin it" she chastised him. Shortly thereafter we were parked at the school and headed inside to class; as soon as my family had split up the Major began to make himself known again growling and rattling the bars of his cage. Alice who had the first several classes of the day with me laid her hand on my shoulder

"It's going be a good day Jasper especially for you I've seen it, you're going to meet someone who you have been waiting a long time for." She reassures me.

I look at her and tilt my head to the side "Don't think about it too hard silly, come on we have to get to class." She prances away to our first class.

And like I did so long ago in the diner in Philadelphia I followed her.

The first four classes of the day seem to drag on for what felt like eternity. Along with the boredom of classes that I have been through multiple times, the Major had become restless pacing along his cage commenting on the stupidity of humans and just generally being a pain. These days are always so dull and monotonous doing the same thing every day. But soon the bell rings for the students to head to lunch, and Alice and I meet up with the rest of our family. Once every one is there we head into the cafeteria. As we are walking to our table we overhear Jessica Stanley giving the new student the gossip about our family. I hear a southern accent comment on how many of us there are and that we are all teenagers, if she only knew that most of us were old enough to be her grandparents or great grandparents several times over.

"Don't waste your time on Edward or Jasper though; apparently nobody at this school is good enough for them to date." The nasally voice of Lauren Mallory pulls me out of my thoughts; I remember she has asked both Edward and I out on several occasion, every time though we have turned her down.

I look over at the tabled and immediately my world stops as my golden eyes lock with a beautiful set of electric green orbs. The Major goes silent as we stare at this angel. 'Our mate,' the Major purrs, after all these years we finally find our mate in this tiny little town. We continue to stare at each other until her attention is pulled back to the people at her table.

"Dude what was that?" Emmett questioned me

"She's my mate" I tell him.

"Your mate is a human, do you have any idea what kind of problems that could bring to the family?" Rosalie said at vampire speed to avoid humans hearing

"Are you going to try and deny me my mate "I asked her at the same speed

"No, I'm just saying look at what could potentially happen, if things went wrong." She explained. The bell rang abruptly ending our conversation.

I stood up with a little more force than I meant to use and quickly exited the cafeteria and headed to my next class. Soon I made it to advanced history and I took my seat. The class filled in and the only open seat was next to me. The Major was not happy that our mate was not within our sight so he was throwing a hissy fit, but that ended as soon as I looked up. She had walked into the class while I had been listening to the Major. She was beautiful with deep red hair and fair skin; I listen into her conversation with Mr. Jefferson

"Miss Harris would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" he asked her.

"Sure" I heard her reply "Hi, My name is Gentry Harris, and my family just moved here from Texas."

'Gentry 'I thought 'it suits her, like a true Southern belle'.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Harris; you are going to be seated next to Jasper." Mr. Jefferson told her "Mr. Hale can you raise your hand."

I raised my hand up; as she walks towards me I get a good look as to what my mate really looks like

'She's tiny' I think 'Tiny, beautiful, and ours' the Major purrs possessively in my mind. I can't fault him there the little thing can't be taller than 5'2''.

"What if we hurt her she's so fragile compared to our kind" I think

'We aren't going to hurt her" the Major growls at me obviously not liking the idea of any harm coming to our mate.

As the tiny red head sat down next to me her scent hit me like a tidal wave. She smelled like home; warn vanilla with underlying scents of wood as if she had been sitting next to a fire for a long period of time, another scent lay on top of the others that smelt like lily. She smelt good but not in an appetizing way, but the good way that makes people want to curl up and just breathe in the calming scent. It's strange and while I know she is my mate and my instincts drive me to protect her from all harm, it is weird to not lust after a humans blood; especially since I don't have the best record among my coven for not slipping up on our diet.

"Hello, I'm Gentry" the little red headed angel speaks with a strong southern accent as she holds out her hand to me.

Instead of shaking it like most people do now I gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand like I would have done when I was human,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Harris, I am Jasper Hale." After I say this, my mate looks like she pulled into a day dream.

"The pleasure is all mine" she replied.

The entire time I had been interacting with my mate the Major had been quite except for when I took her hand at which he started to purr contently. All too soon Mr. Jefferson started class and forced my mate's attention away from me. Her emotions roll over me with gentle waves of comfort and contentment.

At the end of class I had another chance to speak to her, "So what class do you have next?" I asked my accent slipping through slightly

"Psychology with Roland" She replies.

"I have the same class would you mind if I walked you to class." I hesitantly asked afraid she would turn me down.

"That would be nice" she responded.

"So where are you originally from, I hear I slight accent in your voice." she asked me

"Originally I'm from Texas, but recently my family moved here from Alaska." I smiled as I answered her question.

"Neat, a fellow Texan, at least somebody here will understand the struggles of moving away from the great state of Texas up to the cold nonsense of the Pacific Northwest" I laugh at her comment.

"Yeah Forks is completely different from Texas. What part of Texas are you from?" I questioned.

"The Dallas-Fort Worth area. What part are you from?" she asked.

"Houston" I tell her not to long after I answered her question, the bell rings signaling for the students to get to their next class

"Lead the way Mr. Hale" Gentry tells me.

"Well right this way Ma'am" I say and hold out my arm in a teasing manner for her to loop hers with.

As soon as are arms are linked we head toward the psychology room. I love how warm she is compared to me and the Major seems content with contact of our mate purring loudly from within his cage.

We make it to psychology relatively quickly and after Mr. Rolland had introduced her she made her way to her seat which was beside me.

"Hello Again" she jokes as she sits down.

I laugh at this, but we don't get to start another conversation because Mr. Rolland starts up class. We have some time at the end of the period that we are able to talk, and I get to learn some small things about my mate. I still found it strange I had almost absolute control over my thirst around her and I feel that if it was just us I may not have to worry about my thirst. There was a part of me that worried that even though I felt like I had control that I might accidentally lose it and either hurt my mate or kill her, the Major roared at that thought. Too quickly class ended and I had to part ways with Gentry as she had gym and I had Spanish with Emmett and Edward. I feel however I have made a good foundation in friendship that should lead to a very happy and loving relationship.

I made my way to the Spanish room the Major protesting all the way that we should not have left our mate as she could get hurt or she could be killed. This triad went on throughout the entire Spanish class. Luckily for me due to my time in the Southern wars I could speak Spanish fluently, I also did not pay much attention to Emmett and Edward throughout the class as my mind had been focused on my mate wondering if she was okay

"Jasper the bell rang class is over" Emmett pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I stupidly reply as stand up.

"Dude you really were in your own little world." Emmett tells me as we head toward our lockers, we first stop where mine and Edwards are located and then head over to Emmett's.

While at Emmett's locker Gentry arrived, according to Emmett they had switched lockers at the beginning of school.

"Hey Short Stuff" Emmett says as she leans down to get into her locker.

"Hey Tall Person." Gentry replies.

"Tall Person?" I ask.

"Yes Tall Person if he's going to call me Short Stuff, I am going to call him Tall Person or whatever pronoun I feel fits the occasion." She answers me.

This makes the Emmett and Edward laugh "So how did you like your first day at Forks high school?" Emmett asked.

"Well for school it's okay, a lot smaller than my last school." Gentry tell him.

"Well compared to others Forks high school is a tiny school." Edward remarked.

"True," She said "Well as much as I would like to stay here and chat with y'all, I need to go to the office and then find my little brother" Gentry tells us.

"Well, have a good evening Miss. Gentry." I tell her as I grab her hand and place another kiss on it, subtly inhaling her comforting scent.

"You too Jasper, have a nice evening guys." She said after I let her hand go.

"You too, Gentry" Emmett and Edward reply.

She turned and made her way towards the front office away from my brothers and me.

I could see Edward Getting ready to make a comment about my behavior with Gentry, but I put an end to it before it even started

"At least have the decency to wait until we are at the house away from people before you start making comments" I don't tell him so much as I ordered him.

Edwards starts seething anger at being told what to do. All three of us quickly make our way to the car Where Rosalie and Alice are waiting for us. While they notice the tension between Edward and me they make no comment about it. A soon as we are all in Edward speeds out of the parking lot and towards our home. We make it there in record time and I barely get out of the car before Edward starts his inquisition.

"What was that Jasper?!" He yells.

His yelling had brought Carlisle and Esme out of the house to find out what was going on,

"You don't talk to people let alone touch them, or kiss their hand. Do you have any idea what you could have done to that girl?! You could have killed her!"

As Edward yelled the last part of his rant my vision went black and The Major took over.

Major's Point of View

As that ignorant child made his last statement I had had enough and jasper had no choice, I was coming out to play whether or not he liked it. I don't think Edward realized who he was facing until I had slammed him up against a tree and was snarling in his face.

"How dare you even think that I could hurt my mate" I growl in his face

"Just because Jasper has had a few slip ups in the past doesn't mean that we would hurt our mate" Edward squirms against my hold on his neck.

"We couldn't hurt her even if we tried" The fear rolling off him spurred me on; he realized that I really could end his life right now if I had wanted to.

The rest of Jasper's so called family stood there in shock none of them wanting to step in and interfere but all worried for the boy I held in my grip

"The next time I hear you even hint at the idea that we would hurt our mate I will end you. Do you understand me boy?" he nods his head "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!" I growled out

"Yes, Sir" he rasped out

"Good." I shortly reply and proceed to toss him to the ground. After I had thrown that child to the ground I let Jasper back into control

Jasper's Point of View

The Major had let me back in control and I had assessed the damage he caused. First Edward was on the ground with Carlisle checking over him and the rest of the family stood there in shock that the Major had taken over so quickly and had went after Edward.

"So you found your mate?" Esme asked timidly.

"Yes." I tell her as I am sending waves of calm over the family

"She just moved here from Texas." I tell them.

"While I don't approve of using violence against others, especially family members; I can understand why the Major was upset at Edward for suggesting that he would hurt his mate." Carlisle said calmly

"But do you feel comfortable being close to her Jasper?" He asked me respectfully

"Yes I do, she makes me feel like I have just come home after being away for a long time." I explain to them

. Carlisle nods to this and we all make our way into the house. Emmett came up to me before I went into my room.

"For what it's worth Bro I am really happy you finally found your mate." He says and pats me on the back before heading to be with Rosalie.

I spend the next few hours reading in my room before the urge to make sure Gentry is alright nearly forces me to check up on her. Alice waltzes into my room not bothering to knock. She then hands me a piece of paper with an address on it

"Her room is on the third floor" She sings and then waltzes out.

Not long after that I am sprinting away from my house and towards my mate. I quickly find the house and to my great joy and to the Major's absolute delight, there is a balcony off of Gentry's room. Calmly I peer into my mates, but not daring to go into her room, I see her sleeping peacefully with a beautiful halo of red hair. Her emotions are calm and the Major remains silent while we are with her.

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	6. Second day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

_a/n: to answer a question we have an Edwin and Edward because I absolutely love the name Edwin, and if they end up being in a scene together Edwin will be referred to as Ed. _

I woke up at 6 feeling well rested and ready to start the day. Maedhros had curled up against me during the night, so I rolled out of the other side of the bed so as to not wake him up. I walked over to my closet and stepped in to pick out my outfit for today; I ended up settling on a plain black t-shirt and paired it with a pair of boyfriend style jean capris. After I had gotten dressed I went into my bathroom and preformed my daily morning routine. I went down stairs to find a scene similar to the one the previous day and realized that our Family was slowly falling back into our old routine. After breakfast Edwin and I headed to my car and left for our second day of school.

We found a spot in the parking lot and after sharing a brief goodbye Edwin and I parted ways. I quickly made my way to the building where my locker was, as it looked like it was about the rain. As I made my way to my locker I see Emmett and Jasper; I also caught the tail end of their conversation.

"So did you have fun last night you dirty old pervert" Emmett teased Jasper.

"Do you always act like a child?" Jasper questioned Emmett, who was about to respond as I walked up.

"Now Jasper, what did you do to make Emmett call you a pervert?" I asked him.

As I made my comment the boy looked at me as if I had turned into a dragon in front of them.

"Jasper didn't do anything. I just wanted to call him that to embarrass him" Emmett hastily replied as he shut his locker.

Jasper on the other hand looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was.

"Well Jazz Man, I Will see you later." Emmett broke the awkward silence that had broken out and clapped Jasper hard on the shoulder.

"Later Short stuff." He says to me as he walks off towards his first class.

"I am so sorry about Emmett," Jasper says as I lean down to open my locker.

"Its fine I have four younger brothers, I know the feeling." I tell him.

"Still he shouldn't be acting like a child while we're out in public." Jasper again tries to apologize.

"Jasper its fine" I tell him.

As I stand up to look into his golden eyes, "Alright, May I walk you to your first class Miss. Gentry?" he ask me

"Why yes you may, I have my first class With Mr. Varner." I inform him as I shut my locker. As I turn back to him he holds out his arm for me to take, and for a second time I take it. Again I noticed how unnaturally cold he was compared to me but for a second time I don't comment on it. We chit chat as we make our way toward My first class, and all to soon we reach Mr. Varner's room.

"Here we are Miss. Gentry." Jasper says as he lets go of my arm he takes my hand and places a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Why thank you Jasper" I say to him.

"I will see you later" he tells me and slowly turns to leave. However as I watch him, he seems almost hesitant to leave.

The bell rings signaling the beginning of classes. During trig Angela hands me a sheet of paper with the questions that they would like for the school paper; she tells me to get them back to her as soon as I can. With that conversation over I pay attention to Mr. Varner drone over trigonometry. My other classes go the same way slightly boring but occasionally my new friends made it interesting; however in my English class Jasper's brother Edward had become cold and even borderline rude to me. What I had done to warrant this treatment from him I do not know but it irritated me to absolutely no end. I also felt empty without Jasper's presence by my side which has me confused as I hardly know him. With the minor blip of Edwards rudeness classes sailed smoothly until lunch. '

Lunch had just started as I made my way to the table that I set at with Angela and the others. I had just sat down and was about to start eating my lunch when Lauren decided to begin interrogating me.

"Why in the world was Jasper Hale talking to you" she started

"Umm because we're history and psychology partners, and he was being polite." I told her

"He doesn't talk to anyone but you show up and he's all talkative and letting you touch him." She continued and I was beginning to get angry "What so special about you that you get all his attention but he won't even talk to anyone else. You're just the new girl" She finished her little spiel. I looked at her and just painted a smile on my face

"Oh honey, bless your little heart." As I said this the Cullen's had been walking past and Jasper just looked at me in shock understanding what that phrase meant in the south; Edwin who had come to see if he could get some food off of me heard this and shook his head

"If you are that desperate for his attention, stop treating him like a piece of meat, and don't blame other people for him not paying you any mind" I say with my accent dripping out like honey. I look at my brother who is trying not to laugh.

"What do you need Ed?" I ask still with a sickly sweet tone

"I was wondering if you had any food you could possibly spare for me." He replied.

"Yeah I have some. What are you going to do if one day I don't have extra food in my bag?" I question him

"Probably starve" was his response. I hand him some of the food that I had packed for him and excused myself from the lunch table as I make my way out I heard Jessica speak

"What does she mean by bless your little heart"

Edwin started laughing "She pretty much just gave Lauren here the Southern women's version of Eff you, and even though I am 5'1'' and you are still beneath me." I hear Edwin's answer a grin spread across my face as I heard Laurens indignant humph as I walked out of the cafeteria.

After I left the cafeteria I went to my locker to get some things that I would need for my last three classes, and then headed towards Mr. Jefferson's room. Sometime during my walk to the class room the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I quickly made it to class and tool my seat shortly after I had sat down Jasper came in and took his seat beside me

"So… what got you so upset that you broke the 'bless your heart' phrase on Lauren" Jasper asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"She was being incredibly rude to me, and if she had the chance to continue her tirade she probably would have tried to forbid me from talking to you." I told him still slightly miffed at Lauren; however the small amount of anger that I had been feeling seemed to melt away as I felt a wave of calmness rush over me

"I am sorry to hear that Miss. Gentry." He says.

"You know you can just call me Gentry," I tell him

"I know, but I like calling you Miss Gentry." He responds to me and I quietly giggle. Unfortunately we are not able to continue to continue our conversation as Mr. Jefferson called class to order and began his lesson for the day.

History class quickly comes to an end, and Jasper asks me if he can walk me to our next class. I accept and when the bell rings we stand up and Jasper offers me his arm; I take it and we make our way to psychology. Psychology much like our history class is quickly called to order with Mr. Rolland starting his lesson; however we have time at the end of class to talk to each other.

"May I have your number so I can talk to you outside of school and class?" Jasper quietly asked me.

"Sure, let me see your phone." I answer as he hands me his phone. I quickly program my number into his phone and hand it back to him.

"Now you have my number, just send me a text or call me later" I tell him. He gives me a radiant smile showing off all of his seemingly perfect teeth

"I will, Miss Gentry" he replies.

All too soon the bell rings and Jasper and I have to part ways. I resign myself to gym class which probably is going to be miserable for the entire year because I suck at sports; luckily I make it through this class alive and with no sports related injuries. After I change back into my normal clothes I head over to my locker and when I get there none of the Cullen's are there. I don't know why but I feel kind of sad that Jasper isn't there. I quickly try to shake off the feeling and grab my stuff and head to my car

Today I arrive at the car before Edwin, who arrives shortly after me, and soon we are on our way home. Edwin teases me in the car about going off on Lauren; I scoff at his comments and pay him no mind. We pulled into our driveway and ran into the house as it had started pouring "We're home" I shout as we enter.

"Welcome back" Our mom shouts back at us. I Laugh and make my way over to where she was working on her next novel at the dinner table. I pull out a chair and pull out my homework. We work in relative silence until my mother lets out a frustrated scream, which is normal when she is writing

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"I'm stuck I don't know how to move forward right now, and I am so close to having this one finished" she says as she runs her fingers through her red hair

"Have an epic Battle in which everyone but one minor character who hasn't really been significant in the story dies; an then have it seem like that person was the one who has been telling the story the whole time." I tell her. She laughs

"That would be cool if I was writing a book that had a battle, but this one is a romance novel." She tells me

"Well maybe next time" I say. I feel my phone go off from its position in my pocket I pull it out to see I have a new text from a number that I don't recognize. I open the message and read 'Hey it's Jasper from school I hope the rest of your day went well and I hope you have a good evening.' I smile at this

"What brought on that smile" my mom asked me

"A boy from school sent me a sweet text message." I tell her as I send him a message back saying that I hope his evening goes well too. My mother laughs softly and shakes her head and goes back to typing and I quickly go back to my homework.

My mom soon stops working and starts on dinner, and after I finish my homework I get up and start helping her in the kitchen. Not long after we started working on dinner my father comes home

"Emmeline, Kids, I'm home" he calls out. I leave the Kitchen to go great my dad

"Welcome home dad." I say as I give him a hug.

"It's good to be home kiddo" he says as he releases me from the hug.

We walk into the kitchen and dad proceeds to give mom a kiss on the check. She laughs and goes back to cooking. A little while later dad calls up the stairs to tell the boys that dinner is ready; then we sit down and eat. Dinner is a talkative affair in which we tell each other what went on during our days. The main topic was me passive aggressively telling Lauren off in the cafeteria, which is met at with giggles around the table and dads warm laughter resonating through the dining room. The twins tell of their mischief in school; and Greyson quietly tells us of the new friends he's making in kindergarten. After Dinner is over the boys clean up and we all head our separate ways the boys go to their rooms and mom and dad retreat to the living room I make my way upstairs to my room so I can unwind. I play on my laptop until I decide it is time to start getting ready for bed. My nightly routine took longer tonight because I had to wash my hair and dry it but before I lay down to go to sleep I check my phone to see that I have one unread text message from Jasper. I open it and read 'have a good night Miss. Gentry'. It was simple and sweet, and the last thing I did before I went to bed was send him a text that simply read 'night'

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	7. Unexpected Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

Two weeks after school had started I had fallen back into my routine that I have had since freshman year. My new friends have made school enjoyable; however I was keeping contact with my old friends back in Texas as well. Angela has become a wonderful best friend, and Jasper has become one of my dearest friends. We have grown close over the past weeks and he seems to be increasingly protective over me. He treats me like a true Southern gentlemen would, and I find myself falling hard for him. I am worried though that he will only ever see me as a friend. This leads me to where I am now, at the dinner table in what is soon going to become an incredibly awkward conversation.

"Gentry, do you know a boy named Jasper Hale." My father asked me with a serious tone.

"Yeah he is a dear friend of mine. Why?" I asked him curious as to why my father would be asking about him.

"He stopped by my office to ask my permission for something." My father responded.

"Permission for what," I tried to gather more information from him.

"Yeah Dad, permission for what," The twins spoke up with mischief sparkling in their eyes.

Dad caught the look in their eyes. "Enough you two" he stopped them before they even started "It's nothing Gentry; I'll let him tell you." My Father chuckled.

Nothing my butt "Daddy…" I started.

"Seriously kiddo don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough." He told me eyes dancing with laughter.

With that I stood up and started to clear off the table. My siblings soon followed my lead and headed towards the kitchen. We had managed to clean up dinner in about thirty minutes with only a few problems from Colton and Theo. I was hanging up the towel that I had been using to dry pans with when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Kayla, my best friend from Texas. As I hit the accept button I was greeted with Kayla's loud voice before I could even say hello.

"Girl why haven't you called me?" she demanded.

"Hello to you too, and I have been busy thank you very much" I sassed her.

"That's no excuse." she tells me in a significantly softer tone than when I answered the phone "The Lunch table isn't the same without you, and we all miss you like crazy." She finishes her statement.

"I miss y'all too, and while I have made some new friends lunch just isn't the same without you guys" I tell her.

Our group of friends always sat at the same lunch table since freshman year, and we did a lot more talking and gossiping than we did eating lunch. We talked about how school was going for us and about our friends, I also tell her about my growing crush on jasper We talk for a good hour and a half before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I read for a bit before I got a shower and headed to bed.

The next morning goes the way that most of our mornings go with one exception Edwin is running incredibly late.

"Edwin! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" I hollered up the stairs.

I heard several thumps and the see Edwin run down the stairs.

"I swear sometimes you are worse than a woman" I tell him.

We quickly head to the car and then speed towards the school. We made it there with barely enough time to run to our lockers and then sprint to class. I made it to my seat in trig just before the bell rang

"Just in time" I joked to Angela causing her to laugh. After that the day was relatively normal until history that is.

I had to figure out why jasper went to talk to my father; it was really bothering me because my father told me he spoke to Jasper but he wouldn't tell me what they spoke about. My father knew I hated it when I only received parts of information and knowing that the other person was deliberately withholding the rest of it. As I walked to my seat in history class the air around our table seemed to be thick with worry. I looked at jasper and noticed how tense he looked.

"You okay Jasper?" I asked him my voice filled with concern. He blinked rapidly a few times as if his brain had just processed my question.

"I'm fine; it's nothing you need to worry yourself over" as he said this, the air around us seemed to shift back to its normal calmness; however there was still an awkward air between us that lasted throughout history and psychology.

I had chickened out of asking him about why he went to talk to my father, because I couldn't find a way to ask him without seeming nosey. Gym had turned out to be a nightmare today. We were playing dodgeball and I had been hit several times throughout the game and ended up receiving a ball to the face at towards the end of class. I was never so glad when the bell rang; I hated gym with a burning passion.

After changing back into my street clothes I headed to my locker. Upon my arrival I found Jasper pacing back and forth nervously.

"Hello Jasper" I greeted him.

"Hello Miss. Gentry," He replied.

"So what's got you pacing like a caged tiger?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to ask you something." This caught my attention.

"What do you want to ask me Jasper?" I quietly ask him he hesitated for a moment before it all came rushing out "Miss Harris would you go out with me!"

I stood there shocked; I wasn't expecting this. It took my brain a few moments to process what he asked me and how to respond. All the while jasper stood there with a slightly feared look, worried that I might reject him.

"Yes" I replied a smile growing across my face.

"Really" he asked.

"yes" I responded. A huge grin spread across his face; he quickly drew me into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I'll pick you up at six on Friday" He says.

"Sounds good, I text you my address" I tell him.

Happiness seems to be radiating around us, and after I retrieved my stuff from my locker Jasper offers to walk me to my car. I gladly accept, and we made our way over to my car where Edwin was waiting. Edwin raised an eye brow at seeing me walking arm and arm with one of the Cullens.

"Edwin this is Jasper Hale, Jasper this is my younger brother Edwin" I introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper" My brother holds his hand out for jasper to shake.

"Same here," Jasper reached out and gives Edwin a firm handshake.

Off to the side someone honks their car horn Jasper looks over his shoulder and lets out a heavy sigh, " As much as I would like to stay and talk with y'all it seems my siblings are in a rush to get home" He tells us.

"Okay well have a good evening Jasper" I tell him.

"You too Miss. Gentry." He says as he grabs my hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it

"I'll see you tomorrow" he calls out as he walks towards a silver Volvo.

I smile and proceed to get into the car. Edwin shakes his head.

"That was so sweet it was sickening." He scoffs.

"Well I think that it is nice" I tell him as we head out of the school lot towards home.

We make it home in a decent amount of time. As we walk in the door we are assaulted by the twins who are rough housing with each other.

"you two need to be careful or somebody could get hurt" I scold them, and low and behold like most boys entering their teens they completely ignore me.

"Gentry could you give me a hand in the kitchen" my mother called out.

"Sure" I call back as I drop the rest of my things and head towards the kitchen.

"Could you peel and cut the potatoes" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem" I reply as I open the draw that we keep the knives in.

After I had found the knife that I needed I went to retrieve the potatoes and got to work on pealing and slicing them. Everything was going fine until the twins came into the kitchen, still goofing around with each other. I ignored them and continued to peel the potato that I had in my hand.

"Boys knock it off" my mother sternly tells them.

They continue pushing and shoving each other and Theo shoved Colton into me. I feel the potato fall out of my hand and heard it thud into the sink, and then I feel the sharp edge of the knife cut deeply through the skin of my palm.

"Augh" I called out in pain and looked down to see blood flowing freely from the cut.

"Gentry" mom calls out in concern and rushes over to me.

She looks at the cut and then grabs a clean towel and presses it into my palm.

"I told you two to knock it off now look what happened" my normally calm mom turned angrily towards my brothers "I will let your father deal with you when he gets home, right now I have to take your sister to the hospital because of you two" she tells them in an even voice but the raging anger could be heard within her voice.

At this moment Edwin in Greyson walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Edwin asked.

"Your Brothers knocked into Gentry while she had a knife in her hand and she has cut herself pretty badly" my mother tells him "I'm going to take her to the hospital, while were gone Edwin is in charge and you two will sit on the couch and behave yourselves" Her statement left no room for argument, and my mother gently steered me out of the house and into her car.

The ride to the hospital is short, and I soon find myself in a place that I do not like. Hospitals gave me the creeps but here I stand pressing a towel into one of my palms because my brothers don't listen. I am soon called back and am escorted to a bed, they tell us the doctor will be with us shortly. My mom stands next to me anger still evident on her normally happy face.

"Don't be too harsh on them, they are just stupid kids" I tell her, even though I am angry with the twins myself they are still kids and I would feel horrible if they received an outrageous punishment.

"That's why I said I would let your father deal with them," She says and as she is about to continue on with her sentence the doors open and in walks the man I presume to be the doctor. However this man has the looks of a movie star rather than a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." He said I could hear a very lite British accent in his voice. Then it clicks he was Jaspers adopted father.

"Hi, I'm Emmeline Harris and this is my daughter Gentry" My mother introduces us.

"So what seems to be the problem Miss. Gentry" He addresses me.

"Well Dr. Cullen I managed to cut my hand open fairly badly while helping with dinner." I tell him.

"Well let's take a look at it." He says and grabs my hand and gently removes the towel that has been used to soak up the blood; he inspects the cut "Well it is going to need stitches" he tells me.

Once he has looked up from my hand I noticed something else, he has the same golden eyes that Jasper and the other Cullen's have. Dr. Cullen makes quick work of getting my hand stitched up and after my mother signs a few papers we are on our way.

"No Doctor should look that good." My mother states when we are in the car and on the way home and I agree with her, it's not fair to the other doctors if one of them is that good looking.

We pull up to the house and find my father already home. We walked through the front door and are met with my very concerned father.

"Gentry are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine just had to get a few stitches." I tell him.

I think he worries about me more than he does the boys because I am the only girl, and even though I'm the oldest I am still his only daughter. Mom finishes dinner, and we all sit down to eat. Tonight however is very quiet compared to other nights. My parents decided the twins' punishment; which ended up being grounded from their electronics for two weeks. The boys start cleaning up after everyone is finished; I decided this is the time to talk to my father.

"So Jasper came to your office to ask you for permission to ask me out," I asked my dad.

"He actually asked permission to be able to date you," Dad chuckled "I like him not many guys would come and get permission to date you. Keep him Gentry, put him in a glass box and display him; there are not many real southern gentlemen left and he is one of them." My father finishes his spiel.

"So… it's okay if I go out with him on Friday?" I asked my dad.

"Yeah its fine." He says.

"Thanks Dad" I tell him and lean in to give him a hug.

"No problem sweetheart" He tells me as he returns my hug.

I soon retire to my bedroom for the rest of the night, I showered and got ready for bed, and not long after I finished my homework, I fell asleep and was whisked into dreams of the Confederate soldier.

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	8. Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

_A/n: thank you to those who have reviewed for the encouragement and advice. This chapter is going to jump around with point of views a bit; I am going to try to not do this often but I make no promises. Also i have went back an edited the other chapters due to a guest who left a rude review. I have never taken any creative writing courses and i write this for fun; if you don't like the story then please do not read it or leave nasty reviews about my writing style. _

Jasper's Point of View

It's never a comfortable feeling to have to leave Gentry after school, so many things could happen to her and I wouldn't be there to help her. Today however was different, she had agreed to go out on a date with me on Friday, so I had had something to distract me. I needed to make this date perfect for her; my mind continued to wander about what to do for are date, until I heard the front door open. Underneath the strong stench of hospital disinfectants was Gentry's comforting scent. In a blink of an eye I was down the stairs and in front of Carlisle.

"Why do I smell my mate on you Carlisle" I growled at him.

"So she's your mate, the small red head, Gentry." Carlisle mused.

"Yes she's my mate, now why do I smell her on you" I asked him a second time the major clawing at the back of my mind trying to come forward and force the answer out.

"She came into the Emergency Room before I left." Carlisle answer had the Major going into a panic.

"Why was she at the E.R.?" I questioned him, worrying myself.

"She had a small accident that needed a few stitches; She will be fine jasper, calm down" Carlisle tried to calm me.

"See we left her alone and she got hurt!" The Major roared at me. He was helping fuel the worry in me.

Soon I was sprinting out of the house to check on Gentry, to make sure she's all right. It didn't matter if Carlisle said she would be fine; I wouldn't believe it until I saw that she was fine myself. I arrive at the Harris' home in the shortest time I have ever made it in. I stayed hidden in the trees, but I had a clear view of my tiny mate she appeared to be fine with the exception of a white bandage that was wrapped around her right hand. I was able to overhear her conversation with her father. To my immense pleasure her father approved of me; which was a weight off of my shoulders, it would be uncomfortable for me to go out with Gentry if he didn't approve. My mate hugged her father and left the room in a graceful motion. I went into a different tree that I could see into her room from. I watched her gather a few items the walk into what I assume is a bathroom. I had looked away from the window when my phone went off; I looked at it to see it was a text from Alice 'she's fine'. I felt relief that she was okay; this incident really brought to light how fragile humans are.

As I sit here my mind wanders to the two main problems one being how do I tell her about what I am and about my past in the south, and the thing that frightens me the most, her mortality If she doesn't want to become a vampire I won't force her, but if she wanted to become one I wouldn't tell her no. I am worried that if she chooses to live her life as a human I will be forced to watch my mate die. I return my gaze to her window to find her sitting on her bed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of men's basketball shorts, attempting to do her homework around the large ball of fluff that she calls a cat. I watch her mesmerized by the little things she does like braiding her hair then unbraiding it only to re-braid it again. It's only after I feel her emotions shift from tiered to a calm that signals she is asleep, that I move to her balcony. My phone goes off again but this time the text isn't from any one in my coven, but from my brother Peter 'Congrats on finally finding your mate Major, love Peter and Char." I send him a simple text saying thanks back and proceed back to watching over my mate.

Gentry's Point of View

I woke the next day and dragged myself out of my warm bed to get ready. Not wanting to fight with my messy curls this morning, so into a messy bun it went. After I had brushed my teeth I went to get dressed and it was a skinny jeans and t-shirt kind of day. I went downstairs to see the rest of my family in their familiar positions. We were eating breakfast when my mother turned to me.

"You're not going to school today, Gentry" She tells me.

"Um… Why?" I asked her not understanding why she wanted me to stay home.

"I want you to stay home, you're injured sweetheart."She simply explains.

"Mom, it is a cut on my hand not a broken leg; and besides who will take Edwin to school." I attempted to reason with her.

"It's okay I'll take the boys to school" She tells me "You can go back to bed" so she's not going to be reasonable.

"Alright can I at least ride along with you to drop the boys off" I asked after giving up, realizing trying to argue with the author was an argument that I was not going to win.

"Sure" She tells me before standing up to take her dishes into the kitchen.

The three eldest of my brothers whisper things like lucky and Greyson had fallen asleep sometime during my conversation with my mother. They were jealous that I was getting to stay home from school. I on the other hand wanted to go, even if it was only to see Jasper; but I will be damned if I ever admitted that to any of my younger brothers.

"Shotgun" I called out while we were walking out to my mom's S.U.V.

My Brothers groan at this and reluctantly get into the back. Soon we are off towards the schools. We drop Greyson off at the elementary school first, and then we drop the Twins off at the middle school. Finally we get to the high school to drop Edwin off.

"Later Ed' I tell him.

"Yeah, have fun staying home with mom, "He says "Bye Mom" He tells our mother.

"Bye Sweetheart," She calls.

Edwin flushes red and hurriedly retreats into the building while mom and I headed home.

Jasper's Point of View

The school day started normally and I was eager to check that Gentry truly was not hurt. I had followed Emmett and Rosalie to his locker figuring that Gentry would be there soon to put her stuff up. I waited there until the bell rang telling us to go to class and yet Gentry still did not show up. The Major was now anxious she seemed fine after the accident last night, so why wasn't she here now. I spent the next four classes trying to convince myself and the Major that maybe she was just late for school today. The Major on the other hand was running through every explanation for why our mate wasn't here, ranging from being highly probable to incredibly ridiculous and outrageous. I went through lunch in a worried fueled haze; I hadn't realized I was slightly projecting my emotions until Emmett Elbowed me in the ribs in a manner that would have seriously hurt had I been human.

"Dude cut it out" Emmett warns me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized without really meaning it.

"She's fine Jasper. You should stop worrying about her, she's just a fragile human anyways" Edward snidely remarks.

I let out a low growl and had we not been surrounded by humans I probably would have attack Edward. Gentry is my mate, I am supposed to be worried about her well being. I got up from our table and threw away my uneaten lunch before heading to history class, were I hoped Gentry would be waiting for me.

Much to my displeasure she was not there. So before class started I sent her a quick text asking her where she was. Class seemed to drag on for eternity without my mate there, and in that time I had not received a text from my little mate. By the end of seventh period I was almost in full panic mode and slowly I was losing my hold over the Major. As I left the Spanish I spotted Gentry's younger brother, Edwin. He would know where his sister was, so I went over to him.

"Edwin" I called out to get his attention.

"Hey" He replied.

"Where is Miss. Gentry?" I asked him struggling to keep the panic out of my voice.

"At home, our mother turned into a frantic mother hen over a small cut and a few stitches" he tells me.

At this my panic calms. She's at home, she's safe.

"Thanks" I tell Edwin.

"No problem" He replies before walking off. I made quick work of gathering my things, and then headed out to the Volvo. As I waited for the rest of my 'siblings' I look around the parking lot; I spot Edwin getting into a large S.U.V., to my surprise my little redheaded angel is sitting in the front seat. Even in a t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun she is still breath taking. Soon The S.U.V. pulls out of the parking lot taking my angel away from me; I resist the urge to follow after it, but at least I know she is safe. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket to see a text from Gentry I quickly opened the message 'hey sorry I didn't reply sooner I was helping my mom and my phone was in the other room, but I was at home today, I hope your day went well.' I smiled at the text even though I had been panicking for the last eight hours it brings me relief that she got around to telling me that she was okay.

Gentry's Point of View

After my mother and I returned home from dropping the boys off, my mother quickly started working, while I headed up to my room. Before I had made it up to the second floor I heard the printer start up and groaned, if she was printing something normally that meant I was going to be helping her edit whatever she was working on. I quickly flew up the stairs to the third floor and went into my room. I put my phone on the charger since I had forgotten to do that last night and then proceeded to flop face first onto my bed. Shortly after that I hear a soft meow from Maedhros then felt all sixteen pounds of him step onto my back. He pads around my back for a bit before he decides to lie down.

"What if I have to get up" I ask him. He meows the proceeds to lay his head back down.

Not too long after Maedhros falls asleep my mother walks into the room. She looks at me lying on my stomach with Maedhros lying on my back before she starts laughing. After a few seconds she stops and goes to lift Maedhros from his spot; he was not happy about being disturbed from his nap.

"I need your help with some editing" She tells me

"Alright, lead the way" I say. I knew this was going to happen.

She walks out of the room and after I pick up Maedhros I follow after her. We reach the living room where she has set up shop, and I sit down on the couch and set the cat on the floor. My mother has set up tray tables for us to work on, she hands me a stack of papers and a red pen and I get to work of going through her writing and editing it.

After five hours I was wishing that I was in school rather than here. We were only a portion of the way through editing and it was becoming extraordinarily tedious.

"Mom isn't this why you have an editor" I ask her.

"Yes, but he doesn't catch everything on the first few tries, and the more eyes we have going over it the less time I spend having to send copies of the manuscript to him, and the faster we can get it sent off to print" She informs me.

I groan and get back to work.

About two hours later my mom's phone alarm went off.

"Time to go get the boys" She informs me.

I ran upstairs to grab my phone before heading out to the car. We head over to the elementary school to pick up Grayson who was waiting for us patiently. He hopped into the S.U.V and climbed into his seat and buckled himself in before we headed off to the middle school. The twins were waiting for us and quickly climb in chattering all the way. Then we head over to the high school to get Edwin. Once we pull into the high school parking lot a check my phone to see that I had missed a text from Jasper asking where I was. I heard Edwin open the door and climb in as I typed a reply back to Jasper apologizing for not getting back to him sooner and telling him where I was. I smiled as we pulled away from the high school.

_A/n: I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors I make, I currently do not have a beta so my apologies. Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	9. Dinner Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

_A/n: a big thanks to my beta Anariel Goldenarrow. _

My mother had officially lost her marbles. Shortly after we arrived home, after rounding up the boys, she informed me that I wasn't going to school until she deemed me fine, and knowing her, I wouldn't be fine until my hand was completely healed. I rolled my eyes at her antics; unfortunately this is not the first times she has done this and it won't be the last. I figured that my father would be able to help make my mother see reason; I just had to talk to him when he got home. The moment I heard the door open I was rushing towards him

"Dad, she's lost her mind." I tell him "She's not letting me go to school." He gives me a look

"She kept you home from school for a cut?" He asked me

"Yes, and she's already decided that I am not going back to school for at least the rest of this week." I explain to him

"I'll talk to her." He tells me.

I don't have much hope for him, my mother is incredibly stubborn, and she tends to dig her feet into the ground on things she feels passionately about

"Good luck." I tell him

He wanders upstairs to his office.

After two hours my mother calls us to dinner, and soon we are all talking about what went on today. It eventually quiets down as my brothers become more interested in their food rather than conversation. It is then that my father addresses my mother

"Emmeline, Gentry told me that you aren't letting her go to school." He says to her. "Honey she has to go to school, she'll fall behind in her classes."

"I don't care. She could get hurt Edwin." My mother says "Look at what happened the other day."

"Emma, she cut her hand while helping with dinner. It wasn't something that happened at school" My father told her

"Well if she's here then I know she won't get hurt further" my mother argued her defense

My father shook his head, exasperated with my mother's antics.

"So if Gen can't go to school does that mean that she can't go on her date with this Jasper dude on Friday?" Theo spoke up.

That little punk he knew that say I couldn't go. I turned my head to glare at him.

"Absolutely not. Gentry is not leaving this house until I say she can," My mother responded

"Um…does Gentry get a say in this" I shyly spoke up

"No you don't." was her short response

"Yes Ma'am" I responded. Great, I can't go to school and now I can't go on my date.

"Emmeline please be reasonable, I have met Jasper and he is a polite young man. You can keep Gentry home for the rest of the week, but she has to go back to school on Monday. Let her go on her date, she will be fine." My father says finally getting it into my stubborn mother's head that I was fine.

Eventually she caves and agrees with my father. About an hour later dinner is cleaned up and everybody has retreated to the solitude of their rooms. Tonight, I decided to sit out on my balcony and enjoy the break in the rain. I pull my phone out of my pocket to send a text to Jasper asking him if I could get a copy of his notes for history and psychology. I received a text back saying that it would be no problem and that he could bring me a copy tomorrow and asking why I needed them. I sent him another text that explained what went down this evening, from not being able to go back to school to being able to return on Monday. I reassured him that I was still able to go out with him on Friday night; I also sent him my address so he would know where to drop the notes off and where to pick me up. With that I put my phone up and turned my gaze toward the tree line, ever since I came out here I felt like I was being watched, it was unsettling. As I was watching the tree line I could've sworn I saw a flash of honey blonde, but surely I was imagining things. Eventually I played it off as my mind playing tricks on me. I shook my head and went back into my room.

I took a hot shower and went to bed after checking to make sure that the door to my balcony was locked. I slept dreamlessly that night.

I woke up the next morning to my cat walking painfully on my side. I groaned and gently pushed the fluff ball off of me. Not even bothering to get dressed for the day; I headed down stairs to get breakfast and more importantly coffee. Even though I didn't dream last night I still was exhausted this morning.

After an uneventful breakfast, my mother took the boys to school and I headed back upstairs with another cup of coffee to get ready for the day, by the time my mother got back from dropping the boys off I was already dressed and downstairs waiting for her. The rest of the day went much like the day before, and nothing exciting happened. After we had picked up the boys we had started on dinner and everything continued on like normal until about an hour after my father had gotten home.

The doorbell rang and my mother went to answer it

"Hello, how can I help you" My mother's familiar southern accent floated into the kitchen

"Evening ma'am, I am Jasper Hale. I am here to drop of some notes for Miss. Gentry." Jaspers voice drifted in.

I placed the knife that I had been working with down and made my way to the front door. The first thing I noticed was my mother's rigid posture, something she saw was not pleasing her at all.

"I got this mom" I tell her. She nods and heads back to the kitchen

"Hi Jasper," I greet him happy to see him.

"Evening Miss. Gentry, I brought you the notes you asked for." He stated and held out a stack of papers with his notes on them. His eyes seemed to roam over me as if he was looking for something wrong with me.

"Thank you Jasper." I chimed, and then I caught sight of what displeased my mother. A shiny motorcycle was parked in the driveway.

"Nice bike" I told him bringing my gaze from the bike to him

"Thanks," He said and smiled softly

I noticed something off today. Jaspers normally warm golden eyes were dark nearly black.

"Would you like to come in and join us for dinner?" I asked him trying to be polite

"Thank you, but Esme is cooking tonight and I promised I would be back for dinner." He quickly apologized

"Well maybe next time." I tell him "Have a good evening and thanks again for the notes."

"No problem Miss. Gentry. I hope you have a good evening" He replies

"You too Jasper. Drive safely okay? I chirp as he makes his way off my porch.

"Alright Ma'am." He responds and makes his way over to his bike.

I watch him get onto the silver motorcycle and start it up. He waves at me one last time before taking off. I return the wave before heading back inside. My mother is oddly silent as we finish up cooking dinner and it continues until halfway through dinner.

"Gentry you cannot go out with that guy. I won't allow it." My mother states

"What! Why not!" I exclaim

"There will be a cold day in hell before I let my daughter go out with a guy who rides a motorcycle." My mother ranted

"I didn't even know he had a motorcycle till today, him and his siblings normally take a car to school." I quickly responded back.

My brothers sit there quietly laughing to themselves at the situation I found myself in, and Edwin who knew about the Cullens wasn't backing me up.

"Hush now Emma, I highly doubt Jaspers going to pick Gentry up for their date on his motorcycle." My father hushed my mother "He's too much of a gentleman to do something like that." He added

"Edwin." My mother started

"Gentry will be fine darling. Jasper will take good care of her." my father attempted to soothe her .

She dropped the subject but the worry was still evident in her eyes. Dinner continued on in a relatively awkward silence, and soon we were starting to clean up. Just as I was about to start putting things in the dishwasher my father came up to me.

"Gentry Rose we need to talk. Edwin make sure you and your brothers get the kitchen cleaned up" My father says.

I follow him up to his study wondering what I could have done to warrant him using my first and middle names.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell Jasper that the next time he shows up here, he needs to not be on a motorcycle. I like Jasper but you know how your mother is, and she doesn't want you being anywhere near a motorcycle especially with a teenager driving it. She worries about your safety all the time Gen." My father states.

"Alright dad, I'll let Jasper know." I tell him.

"Okay, Have a good night sweetheart" He says and hugs me.

"You too Dad," I return the hug.

As I leave the office I am met by my youngest brother Greyson. He is small for a six year old and many people mistake him for being four, with a bright mop of red curls on his head and wicked smart to top it off. He wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his head into my stomach.

"I love you Miss. Gentry" He says in a soft voice.

Miss Gentry? Where'd you get that at sweetheart?" I inquired confused by him calling me that when he normally only calls me Gen.

"From the man you were speaking to before dinner "He responded "I don't like him." He added.

I hadn't realized that he had been listening to my conversation with Jasper.

"Why don't you like Jasper, Honey? You haven't even met him" I asked.

"I just don't" He huffs and crosses his arms across his chest.

I quietly laughed at the sight of the smaller redhead pouting.

"Well, I love you too Greyson." I tell him as I lean down to give him a hug.

He smiles and then runs off to his room. I sigh and drag myself up the stairs to my room.

After a long shower, I send Jasper a text politely asking him to refrain from showing up to my house on a motorcycle explain to him my mother's reaction to the bike, and also telling him I look forward to our date on Friday. We text back and forth for a while finding out little things about each other; I tried to get Jasper to tell me what we were doing for our date but he refuses to tell me. This continues on for an hour before I send Jasper a text wishing him a good night. My cat had made himself comfortable on the entire bed so I was going to have to move him before I could lay down. "Maedhros, we go through this every night. You do not get the entire bed to yourself I am much bigger than you entitling me to more of bed." I tell him as I picked him up and relocated him to the bottom corner of the bed. He looks at me indignantly before curling back up and going to sleep.

I soon find myself dreaming of the confederate soldier, but this time I feel him before I see him. I am wearing the same dress that appeared in the other dreams, but this time I was pressed into his cold chest. It seemed weird that his chest was cold giving that he was wearing a wool jacket and I couldn't hear a heartbeat even though my head was lying against his chest.

"Is something wrong Miss. Harris?" The Jasper look-a-like asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied.

He spun me out and as he spun me back into him I woke with a start. I sit up in my bed, and for the first time in a while since I had that dream I felt empty inside. I ran my finger through my hair before I flopped back down to try and get some more sleep.

A/n: _Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


	10. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable; everything belongs to their respective and rightful owners. Twilight belongs to Mrs. Meyer, and anything Tolkien related belongs to Mr. Tolkien No copyright infringement is intended, I just do this for fun**

_A/n: We are finally to Gentry and Jaspers date after wading through a bunch of Harris family filler. Also a big thanks to my beta Anariel Goldenarrow_

The rest of my week went by at a snail's pace, and by the time Friday came I was about ready to pull my hair out. I was the child in my family who did not do well being stuck at home and I tended to go stir crazy. Friday morning started off relatively normal, and even though I didn't have to go to school I was still up at 6 am. After I got dressed I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair, and only after I got my hair the way I wanted it did I realize that I had ran out of hairspray the day before. I trudge my way downstairs to find my mother who most likely had some that I could borrow. I found her where she normally was in the mornings.

"Mom, do you have a can of hairspray I could use; I ran out yesterday." I asked her.

"Funny story Gen, I used up the last of mine this morning." She told me.

"Great." I groaned to myself, I get my hair the way I like it but now the moment I step outside the humidity and rain is going to undo all of my hard work.

"How in the world do we both manage to run out of hairspray at the same time" I ask her.

"I don't know, but we can go to Port Angeles after we drop the boys off and get some." My mother tells me.

At least I will have some before my date tonight I thought, and hopefully my hair will cooperate with me when I go to style it.

"Alright." I tell my mom and turn to grab a cup of coffee and something to eat for breakfast.

It is not long after I finish eating that we take the boys to their respective schools and head out to Port Angeles. The ride to the next town over is about an hour long and it has been raining the entire way.

"Does the rain ever stop." I moaned during the car ride. Honesty I was really beginning to miss the sun and a blue sky, all of this rain was starting to be depressing.

"I don't know, but I hope that we will have a sunny day here soon before the weather starts getting colder." My mother responds.

I groaned out loud. I had forgotten that there are actually seasons here rather than just summer and winter like we had in Texas. Fall is quickly approaching us and winter would soon follow. I don't know how I am going to deal with the winters here; in Texas if there was even a half an inch of snow schools were canceled and people aren't taught how to drive in the snow and ice. I have also realized that as the month went on that my wardrobe was not suitable for the pacific North West, and sooner or later I was going to have to get new clothes, but that could wait just a little bit longer.

Soon we were wandering in the small beauty shop. The shop was small and only had a limited selection but thankfully they had the brand of hairspray that both my mother and I use. We ended up grabbing 3 bottles of it and I got a new tube of lipstick in a nude shade.

We wandered around Port Angeles for a while stopping into several small shops one of which I bought the outfit I was going to wear tonight. It is a simple long-sleeved black dress with a slightly full skirt which I would pair with a gorgeous pair of black high heeled booties that I got last Christmas. I was excited for tonight, I still can't believe that a guy as good looking and as well-mannered as Jasper was single and would ask little old me out. Back in Texas most of the guys in my school went for the tall, blonde and busty types, and I was the opposite of that. I am short and while I am skinny I lack the bust, I happen to be so pale that the moon reflects off of my skin, and if I am not wearing make up my face is covered in freckles. Ninety-five percent of the time my hair is incredibly hard to deal with, but I love it and I love myself. I may not have been what the guys back home wanted to date but I normally was someone they wanted to be friends with, and a good portion of them normally confided in me when something was wrong. So I was surprised when Jasper asked me out, and who knows where our relationship will go after tonight; we might remain friends or we might turn into something more.

I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't realized that we were back at the car already.

"How was your trip? You looked like your mind was in a faraway place." My mother asked me.

"Just thinking about tonight; considering that this is my first date. I was wondering why out of all the girls Jasper could choose me, why me?" I shyly tell her.

"Well I may be biased but I think it's because you are a beautiful and polite young lady." She laughs "Honestly sweetheart any guy would be lucky to have you, most of the time you act like a southern belle straight out of the stories of the old South." she finishes off as she pulls out on to the main road.

The trip home is mostly quiet with the exception of the country CD that my mom has playing in the background. I find myself quietly singing along to the music and the ride home seems to fly. It was nearing noon by the time we got home, and we quietly made our way into our house. I made my way up to my room intending to take a nap, but low and behold the moment I lay down on my bed my mind went in every direction other than sleep. After 15 minutes of trying I give up on taking a nap and move into the armchair that is in my room and pick up my copy of The Hobbit to read. Maedhros decided that since I had moved to the chair he needed to relocate himself to my lap.

"Hey there" I tell him after he leaped onto my lap.

He took few minutes to settle himself on my lap and laid down. I continued reading my book absentmindedly petting Maedhros every now and then, the cat purring contently. This continues on for another hour before I get hungry and decide to go get something for lunch.

"Sorry buddy." I tell Maedhros I picked him up and gently set him on the floor.

I make my way down to the kitchen where I started to search for lunch. After an initial search of the kitchen turned up with nothing that sounded good, I went back through the kitchen with significantly lower standards. I ended up making myself a sandwich; I ate it with no real enthusiasm just hoping that time would pass a little bit quicker. After I finished, I cleaned up what little mess I made and made my way back upstairs. As I hit the second floor I noticed my father was in his office; so I decided to poke my head in.

"Hey dad." I say as I make my way into the office.

"Hey sweetheart, how is your day going?" He addresses me.

"So far so good, I'm excited for tonight." I tell him, and make my way over to give him a hug.

At this moment I look down at the book that is lying open on my father desk. On it is a picture of the confederate soldier who has been haunting my dreams since before we moved her. After I give my dad a quick hug I pipe up.

"Dad, who is that?" I asked him as I pointed to the picture.

"Oh that's Major Jasper Whitlock. He was in the confederate army, the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. He was declared missing in 1864 shortly after the battle of Galveston; no one knows what happened to him." My father tells me.

"He looks like the Jasper that you are going out with tonight." My father remarks.

"Maybe Major Whitlock is one of Jaspers ancestors." I say absentmindedly.

"Maybe." My father said and looking back to the stack of essays on his desk.

"Well I'll let you get back to work." I tell him as I make my way to the door.

"Alright, I love you Sweetheart." He says to me.

"I love you too dad." I tell him as I leave the room and shut the door behind him.

I made my way back to my room to wait for six o'clock to roll around and time went by quickly. When it was five I started getting ready. I got a quick shower skipping washing my hair as it would take an hour in itself to dry and style. After drying off, I quickly got dressed in my dress and the stockings that I had decided to pair with it. I threw a flannel shirt over the dress before I put on my makeup not wanting to risk getting anything on the black dress. I fought with my hair to make it look halfway decent for my date with Jasper, but the mass of red curls had another thought. I looked at the clock to see that I only had thirty minutes before Jasper arrived and I was getting nowhere with my hair. In the end I ended up putting it into a fishtail braid. I leave my bathroom to finish getting ready when I hear the doorbell ring; I look over at the clock and realize that it is ten minutes till six and he is early. I finish throwing on my jewelry; I threw off the flannel shirt, put my shoes and made my way down stairs. When I made my entrance into the living room Jasper, who was wearing a nice button up and black pants with cowboy boots, immediately stood up; I looked over to see an amused smile on my father's face.

"Miss. Gentry, these are for you" he says as he holds out a beautiful bouquet of dark red roses to me.

"Thank you Jasper they are gorgeous" I smile and take them from him.

"You look beautiful." He says and, to me, it almost sounds like he his tripping over his words yet since I walked into the room his eyes have not left me.

My mother walked into the room with a vase.

"Here Gentry, put those in here." She instructs me, and I place the bouquet in the vase.

"What time should I have her back sir? Jasper asked my father.

"Have her home preferably before midnight." He tells Jasper.

"I'll have her here by 11:45 Sir." Jasper says and reaches out to shake my dad's hand.

As they shake hands I put on a light jacket and grab my clutch. Jasper then leads me out to a black range rover. He politely opens my door and after I am inside he shuts it before walking around to the driver's side.

"Nice car, is it yours?" I ask him as I gaze around the luxury S.U.V..

"Yeah it is. I like it better than Edward's Volvo, but all of us won't fit in here so we are stuck having to drive around in the mom car." Jasper chuckles at his own statement.

"I take it you and your siblings don't like Edward's car?" I question.

"No we don't. It's also the fact that Edward won't let any of us drive it so that makes it worse." He tells me.

I shake my head and laugh at this.

"So do I get to know what we are going to be doing tonight?" I pester him, I have asked him about it all week and he has yet to give me an answer.

"I was thinking a movie and a trip to a coffee shop would be nice." He says.

"That sounds great." I tell him.

The rest of the drive is made in a comfortable silence. At some point my hand found its way to his and for the remainder of the trip it stayed there. I had noticed how cold he was before but now that my and was on his with no clothing in between I felt how cold his skin truly was. I bit my lip thinking that it was not normal for someone's skin to be this cold but I keep my mouth shut not wanting to offend him. Before I realize it we are pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater in Port Angeles, it is then that Jasper lets go of my hand to return his to the steering wheel.

Like the good Southern gentleman that he was, after we had parked he had made his way over to my door and opened it for me. He also helped me out of the car and shut it behind me. After locking the car he held his arm out for me to take, and I gladly accepted. We make our way over to the theater and end up settling for an action film. Jasper had insisted that he pay for my ticket and would not hear of me paying for my own, even after I tried. We make our way inside and found the theater that the movie was showing in. The movie itself wasn't the greatest but the company was excellent, and our hands found their way back to each other during the movie. At points in the movie Jasper seemed to be paying more attention to me than what was happening on screen, and admittedly I was doing the same thing.

Soon the movie was over and we were headed to the coffee shop. The rain had let up earlier today and it had turned out to be a nice night, so we had decided to walk to the little coffee shop. We walked arm and arm like we normally do. Halfway to the Café some strangers decided to cat call me even though Jasper was walking right beside me. I swear at that moment I heard Jasper growl and his eyes flashed to pitch black before turning back to the light gold that I was accustomed to seeing. He moved me closer to him and instead of having our arms looped he had wrapped his arm around my shoulder; almost as if he was trying to keep others from staring at me. We quickly made our way over to the shop and made our way inside.

The moment we step in we are greeted with the strong aroma of coffee. The shop is small and feels homey with lamps that produce a warm light, and small wooden tables for people to sit and converse with each other. The shop has around three other customers in it when we got there. We make our way over to the counter to order; I ended up getting coffee with creamer and sugar and a muffin, while Jasper ordered a black coffee. Again I tried to pay for mine but Jasper refused to let me pay. I glare at him in a playful way not really angry at him for acting like the gentleman that he is. After we get our orders we make our way over to one of the tables and have a seat. We talk for a while about random things that we liked and didn't like. We laugh at ourselves and at each other during different points in our conversation. However, it is during a moment when we aren't talking that Jaspers face takes on a serious look that nearly matches up to a tee with the photo of Major Whitlock in my father's text book.

"Hey Jasper, are you by any chance related to a Major Jasper Whitlock from the Civil War?" I asked him.

He straightened up and for a brief second I saw panic flash in his eye. He seemed worried about my question and he acted like he was trying to hide his worry from me.

"No, I am not. Why do you ask?" The first part of his response seemed to come out too fast to be the truth.

"No real reason I happened to see a photo of Major Whitlock in one of the text books that my father uses and you could have been his twin." I told him.

"Oh. Well that's a first" he states and then he quickly changed the subject almost as if he didn't want to talk about it.

We soon leave the coffee shop and head back to the car. Japer continues to act like a gentleman opening the doors for me. Our fingers laced together we made our way back to Forks. The ride home was done in silence, but it seemed like there was no need for words, and all too soon we pulled up the driveway of my house. Once again Jasper makes his way around the car to open my door and help me out of it. He then walks me up to the front door.

"I had a great time tonight Jasper." I tell him and give him a smile.

"Me too. I was wondering…" he trails off.

"Yes what are you wondering about?" I asked him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me looking down into my eyes.

"I would love that Jasper." I look up into the golden eyes that I had grown so fond of a large smile spreading across my face.

"That's great!" Jasper exclaimed as a smile broke out across his face and the air around us seemed to become alive with excitement.

"Well Goodnight Miss. Gentry." he says as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Good night Jasper." I tell him and turn and unlocked the door and was about to open it when I changed my mind.

"Jasper" I called and luckily he was only a few steps off the porch.

"Yes?" he turned around to face me.

I quickly made my way off the porch and over to where he stood. When I am standing in front of him I reach up, grab the collar of his shirt, and pull him down to where I could give him a proper kiss. My lips quickly make contact with his cold ones.

"Goodnight Jasper." I tell the stunned man and danced my way into the house, while Jasper stood there shocked.

Soon I hear the Range Rover make its way out of the drive before I lock the door. I made my way up the stairs, not surprisingly my father was still up and working in his office. I stop by letting him know that I was home before continuing up the stairs to my room. I ended up taking another shower to wash my hair and made quick work of finishing up my nightly routine before heading to bed not even bothering to dry my hair. I fell asleep quickly and was greeted with happy dreams of a soldier who I now know as Major Whitlock.

_A/n: __Review if you feel like it, constructive criticism is always welcome. Also thanks to those who have reviewed. _


End file.
